A stacked battery including a stack of first and second electrodes is conventionally known. In such a stacked battery, as disclosed, for example, in JP 2009-181898A, positive electrode plates and negative electrode plates are alternately stacked. The stacked battery is connected to external circuitry via collector tabs protruding from the respective positive and negative electrode plates. Also, as disclosed in the above JP2009-181898A, in the stacked battery, an insulating material called a separator is provided between the positive and negative electrode plates. In the stacked battery, the separator prevents a short circuit from occurring between the positive and negative electrode plates.